De manera forzada
by Labripha
Summary: Comenzaron fingiendo, lo siguieron haciendo mucho tiempo, al final, ambos declararon ser gay por el otro. Pero Craig... tal vez desde antes…


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. La portada tampoco es mi pertenencia.  
_

* * *

Comenzó a tararear su parte de la vocalización mientras se dejaba llevar por el tranquilo sonido del piano que sonaba al fondo junto con la suave voz del tecladista. Se dejó llevar, uniendo su voz a la del coro conformado por niños que compartían su edad años atrás y, aprovechando la soledad de su habitación, dejó de susurrar para cantar con el tono normal que tenía.

Frunció el ceño cuando la voz del chico gordo opacó parte de la canción con su estúpido rap que no tenía nada que ver con su tema, nadie le dijo nada en ese instante, dejaron que se desahogase para finalmente seguir con su parte.

Continuó cantando con un nivel más bajo que con el que comenzó, reviviendo maravillas de su infancia a las que la canción le llevó. Cerró los ojos cuando el coro cantó el último: _Bájalo…_

El sonido bajó hasta que nuevamente, el piano solamente se escuchó, para terminar en completo silencio con el recuerdo de una gran satisfacción en ese momento.

El clic de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo quitarse los auriculares y girar la cabeza para observar al recién llegado.

\- Hola, cariño – Pronunció en naturalidad y amenidad.

\- ¿Ocupado? – Preguntó el contrario

Craig negó, incorporándose de su propia cama para hacerle un espacio al joven de iris azul quien no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Acaso olvidé algo hoy? – Craig se cuestionó

\- No – Tweek rió enfocando su vista en el reproductor que yacía sobre las sábanas. - ¿Aún tienes tu viejo reproductor?

\- Así es, escucha esto.

El joven de cabello negro le extendió el par de auriculares y cuando el rubio se los colocó, repitió la canción que recién había terminado de escuchar. El rostro sereno de Tweek cambió al comenzar a escuchar, notando una ligera sonrisa y muecas de poco nerviosismo en su rostro.

Comprendía el nerviosismo, esa canción se había presentado en una situación de crisis móvil, pero también… la habían compuesto juntos, lo que declaraba su alegría plasmada.

 _*Flashback*_

 _\- ¿Quieres que yo cante? Oh no, tú tienes mejor voz que yo_

 _\- Por favor, Craig, eres más capaz de lo que piensas._

 _Tweek había hecho su mejor actuación frente a la escuela cuando él le declaró que podía hacerlo, demasiado bien para su simple actuación, era justo que Craig hiciera lo mismo pese a sus pocas habilidades vocales._

 _\- Está bien_

 _Admitía sentirse bien al ver lo tranquilo que Tweek se mantenía al concentrarse en algo que no fuera el tema que le atacaba. Tweek no temblaba en ese momento, sus espasmos cesaban, podía entablar oraciones sin sus tics verbales de por medio, había progresado, no sabía cómo, pero para él estaba bien. Y no le gustaba presumir, pero solamente era con él, se había dado cuenta._

 _"Me hiciste creer en mi mismo de un modo que nunca creí. Puedo hacer más de lo que pienso. Quiero arreglar lo que te está haciendo daño ahora"_

 _La madre de Tweek entró con una bandeja de galletas recién hechas junto con un par de tazas de café especialmente servidas para su hijo, sonriendo con gentileza al ver lo concentrados y tranquilos que el par de niños se encontraban sobre la cama de Tweek pensando en la letra y sonido de la canción que habían declarado._

 _\- Craig – Interrumpe con suavidad dejando la bandeja sobre el mueble que se encuentra al lado de la cama de su hijo – Tu madre llama, pregunta si tardarán todavía._

 _Ambos niños miran las hojas donde la letra y partituras se hallan, dando por terminada finalmente la canción._

 _\- No nos falta mucho  
_

 _La madre de Tweek sale para dar aviso a la contraria, mientras Craig baja de la cama buscando una galleta._

 _\- Gracias, Craig – Dice Tweek con clara voz_

 _Él solamente sonríe._

 _*Flashback*_

Uno de los espasmos de su novio le llaman la atención, enfocando sus iris verdes en su rostro buscando por qué de su repentino y ligero ataque.

\- ¿Me la pasarías? – Pregunta

\- Toda tuya – Sonríe colocando el viejo reproductor, funcionando a la perfección, sobre la palma del joven rubio.

No era extraño que algunas cosas fueran ya conocidas como de ambos; En su infancia, adoptaron juntos a un conejillo de indias - _aunque Tweek fue quien lo compró_ \- y usaban una misma laptop - _aunque fuera de Craig al principio_ -, el viejo reproductor se unía a la larga lista.

\- ¡Craig! – Habló Tricia detrás de la puerta – La comida está lista, baja ya

\- Ya oí – Declara despegando momentáneamente la vista del joven - ¿Te quedas?

Él asintió.

En algún momento de su infancia, fue incómodo para Tweek estar en una misma habitación con los padres de su novio, sobre todo verse envuelto en medio de su característica seña durante la comida; Para Craig fue sencillo con la familia contraria, aunque ligeramente molesto oír al padre de Tweek referirse a su relación como algo bueno para el negocio.

Pasados los años, aquello fue más que natural.

Esa tarde, nuevamente la misma seña familiar.

Comenzaron fingiendo, lo siguieron haciendo mucho tiempo, al final, ambos declararon ser gay por el otro, tal vez desde antes…

\- Tal vez ya lo era… - Susurró para sí

\- ¿Eras qué? – Tweek preguntó tras un tic

Negó.

Es cierto que, durante su niñez, su atracción hacia el sexo femenino había sido menor que la de sus amigos, las niñas no eran lo suyo.

Craig tuvo una novia, una relación que terminó con ambos lejos del otro: "Era un lastre", recordó haber escrito en su red social tras declarar su soltería, - _lo cierto es que nadie sabía quién había cortado al otro y por las palabras de Craig, había sido él_ \- durante el juego de la vara de la verdad.

Vio a su amigo Clyde salir de ese extraño closet después de la niña que, juzgando por su rostro dolorido y quejidos altos, pareciera haberlo violado de una forma cruel, haciendo que él simplemente retrocediera con espanto para evitar ser el próximo en esa fiesta salvaje femenina.

¡La alcaldesa se refirió a él como homosexual!

Aun así, había tenido mejor suerte que Broflovski, quien terminó encontrando el amor en su mejor amigo tras cuatro rechazos y, para sorpresa de todos, éste le correspondía, creyendo que el amor que Stan le tenía a Wendy era eterno... - _Después de su juego de terminar y volver, acabaron de buena manera-_.

Alguna vez, Kyle le hizo el gran favor de explicarle el por qué las chicas asiáticas "decidieron" que Craig y Tweek fueran gay: _"Es sólo un estilo de arte por y para chicas pues les gusta ficcionar a dos chicos en una relación. Sigo sin entender el por qué",_ si se lo explicasen antes, las cosas habrían sido diferentes… Qué bueno que no fue así; Para sorpresa de Kyle, Craig no le sacó el dedo, no tenía motivos, simplemente agradeció y se marchó.

En su habitación, encima de la cama, acariciando entre ambos al pequeño y escurridizo Stripe, cantaron una vez más.

\- _Quiero que, en momentos de ira, sepas que cambiaste mi vida_

\- _Al igual que la cita de Shakespeare escribió… Soy tu Tweek, y tú eres mi Craig_

Sus sentimientos ya no eran fingidos ni forzados, eran auténticos, se declaró abiertamente gay sin caer en el cliché de ser afeminado, mirando solamente a Tweek…

* * *

 _Después de tanto, finalmente decido escribir para este fandom, experimentando con la OTP (?) Tardé a una semana entera, intentando que quedara bien, basándome solamente en lo visto dentro de la serie y la página oficial como videojuegos. En TFBW, se declara que Tweek tiene los ojos azules y Craig verdes, generalizando pues hay cierta difuminación de color._

 _No sé si será el único que escriba, (pues debería terminar los de mi otro fandom), pero si a ustedes les gusta, podría experimentar con un longfic basado en SoT._

 _Sin más qué decir, me despido, agradeciendo haber leído todo esto hasta el final. ¿Merezco una oportunidad de escribir más? ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
